Dil's Coming Out Birthday Story
by Sovietlollipop
Summary: On his 17th birthday, Dil Pickles decides to finally come out as gay to his family but is nervous about doing so. Will he find help in a friend? Story written in honer of the 17th anniversary of when Dil was first featured on TV in a regular Rugrats episode.


Dil's Coming Out Birthday Story

Disclaimer, Rugrats and All Grown Up belong to their original owners and no infringement is intended.

It was beautiful day in Yucaipa, California at the Pickles household. Today was an extra special day however as it was Dil Pickles' 17th birthday and everyone was getting ready for the party that was to take place later that afternoon.

"Hey, Mom" said Dil to Didi as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Dilly, happy birthday" said Didi Pickles.

"Thanks, Mom" replied Dil.

"Happy birthday bro" said eighteen year old Tommy Pickles sitting over at the table.

"Thanks bro" said Dil.

"Where are you heading out to" Didi asked Dil.

"Um, I was gonna head over to Phil and Lil's place for a little while" replied Dil.

"You've been spending a lot of time over there lately" said Tommy.

"W-well me and Phil are still working on our game" replied Dil, "and besides, Phil's our friend."

"Whatever you say" said Tommy.

"Well, I'm heading out now" said Dil.

"Okay sweetie" said Didi, "be sure to be back by three though. After all you don't want to miss your own party."

"Don't worry Mom" said Dil, "I won't."

Dil then walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door when his dad, Stu Pickles approached him, carrying a strange robot like device in his hands.

"Hey Dilly, happy birthday" said Stu.

"Thanks dad" said Dil, "what's that you got?"

"Ah, this, my son" said Stu, "is the Stu Pickles Party Thrower. It has the ability to prepare any home, no matter the size, for any party of your choice."

"Cool" said Dil.

"And since it's your birthday today" said Stu, "I figured I should give it a go."

Stu set the robotic device down and pressed the big red button on it.

"Stu Pickles Party Thrower at your service" said the device in a robotic voice.

"Party Thrower" ordered Stu, "I want you to prepare this house for Dil's birthday."

"Your wish is my command" said the device.

At that moment the device began placing decorations all over the living room.

"Neat" said Dil.

However, at that moment the device went haywire and began shooting party essentials at both Stu and Dil. The two jumped and hid behind the couch as the device sparked and shut off.

"Hehehe" chuckled Stu, "I guess it still has a few bugs."

"Well, I'm heading over to Phil and Lil's now" said Dil.

"Okay, have fun" said Stu.

With that Dil left the house and walked over to the neighbor's where Phil Deville was out getting his bike.

"Hey Dil!" called Phil.

"Hey Phil, I'm gonna get my bike!" Dil called back.

Soon the two were ready and road of to the park together. As they peddled Phil asked Dil a question.

"So Dil" asked Phil, "you really gonna tell your family today?"

"That's what I'm hoping" replied Dil, "I'm just a little nervous about it. I mean, I'm basically coming out to them and I have no idea how they will react."

"Didn't both your parents support the marriage equality bill when that all happened" asked Phil.

"Yeah, they did" replied Dil, "but still, I've heard stories of gays and lesbians whose parents claimed to support equality but completely freaked out when their kids came out."

"I think you worrying too much" said Phil, "I mean, my family are perfectly okay with me being gay."

"Yeah, well your mom and dad knew about your sexuality sine you were thirteen" said Dil, "and mine haven't even asked."

"Well your family has been very supportive of you lately" said Phil, "and I'm sure they'll still support you even if you gay."

"I hope" said Dil.

At that moment Phil and Dil saw Zoey Anderson jogging in their direction.

"Hi Dil, Hi Phil!" called Zoey.

"Hey Zoey!" called back Dil and Phil as their friend approached and they stopped their bikes.

"Oh and I almost forgot" said Zoey, "happy birthday, Dil."

"Thanks Zoey" said Dil.

"I actually have a present for you but it's still at my place" said Zoey, "I'll give it to you at your party later though."

"Thanks" said Dil again.

"So how's your guys' day going so far" asked Zoey.

"It's going alright" said Dil.

"Me and Dil were originally gonna work on our new game today but decided to get some fresh air instead" said Phil.

Zoey then noticed the Dil looked a little down.

"You okay, Dil" asked Zoey, "you look a little sad."

"Zoey, can I ask you something" asked Dil.

"Sure" replied Zoey.

"Okay" said Dil, "are you aware that I'm, well, you know…"

"Gay" said Zoey.

"Yeah, I figured you'd know" said Dil, "well today I plan to come out to my family and, well, I'm not sure how they'll react. I was thinking, since your openly lesbian, could you give me any advice?"

"Are you worried how your parents will react" asked Zoey.

"Basically" went Dil.

"Well, I do know that your family dose love you very much" said Zoey, "and I don't see any reason why they would reject you for being gay. In fact I almost wish I had your family when I came out."

"Really" asked Dil, "what happened when you came out to your grandparents?"

"Well, my Grandfather was very understanding and supportive of me and still is so to this day. But my Grandmother on the other hand was so angry that if it wasn't for Grandpa standing up for me she would've kicked me out" said Zoey.

"Well, that's exactly how I'm afraid my family would react" said Dil in a nervous tone.

"Well like I said you've got a very loving family" said Zoey, "while my Grandma on the other hand was always on me about keeping the family name in pride. And in spite everything that went down, I continued to stand up to and be true to myself. And the story doesn't end there."

"What do you mean" asked Dil.

"Well, you know how my Grandmother passed away last winter" asked Zoey to which Dil and Phil nodded. "Well" she continued, "the last time I saw her, as she was bedridden" her eyes started to get moist, "she told me something that I'll never forget. She apologized for how she reacted when I came out and told me how proud she was with me for being true to myself. The last things we exchanged before she passed were 'I love yous' and 'goodbyes'."

"You mean in the end, even your conservative grandma actually accepted you" asked Dil to which Zoey nodded.

"In the end" said Zoey, "no matter what other people think, you need to be true to yourself."

"Thanks Zoey" said Dil, hugging his friend, "And my mind is made up; I'm gonna tell my parents."

Later on that day as the party at the Pickles residence was winding down, Dil made an announcement.

"Everybody" announced Dil, "can I have your attention please."

Everyone, Stu, Didi, Tommy and all of Dil's other family and friends turned their attention to him.

"I need to get this off my chest" said Dil.

"Is everything alright" asked Dil's cousin, Angelica Pickles.

"Don't worry, Angelica" said Dil, "I'm alright. It's just well…" he took a deep breath, "everyone, I'm gay."

There was a bit of silence as Phil came up and gently took Dil's hand as they exchanged brief smiles.

"That's the reason I've been spending so much time with Phil here" said Dil, "because he's my boyfriend."

The silence continued as Didi approached Stu. Dil nervously glanced over towards Zoey with defeat. However just as it looked like things were going to get tense Stu pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to Didi who squealed in delight.

"Huh" asked Dil.

"I won the bet" said Didi.

"Bet, what bet" asked Dil.

"Me and your mother have been debating whether or not you would come out on you birthday" said Stu. " _I_ thought you'd come out on our next vacation but your mother thought correctly that you'd come out today."

"You-you mean you knew" said Dil.

"Oh, sweetie" said Didi, "we've known since you were five."

"Five" asked Dil.

"And besides while everyone else was dating you were hanging out with Phil" spoke up Angelica.

"And is it any coincidence that your laptop desktop is a shirtless Quale Man" said Tommy.

"Well, you shouldn't be looking at my computer bro" said Dil as everyone laughed.

"So you're all cool with me being gay and dating Phil" asked Dil.

"Of course we are" said Didi.

Dil sighed with relief as everyone congratulated him for coming out.

"So" asked Angelica "aren't you and Phil gonna kiss now?"

"Oh, come on, Angelica" went Dil.

"I don't know I think she's right" said Phil, "maybe we should."

Dil smiled as his and Phil's lips met.

And thus ends this One-shot. I wanted to wright something since yesterday was the 17th anniversary of when Dil first appeared in a Rugrats episode on TV.

Also, the joke where Stu and Didi made a bet over when Dil would come out was based on a scene from the film "Make The Yuletide Gay".


End file.
